In order to use an ordinary wire connector, tools such as a knife, razorblade, wire stripper or cutting pliers must be employed to strip the insulation off the electric wire.
Care must be taken not to nick or cut into the copper conductor or other conductive core of the electric wire. Also, the exact length of insulation must be stripped off the electric wire.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for a wire connector with a built-in stripper and a strip guage.
Most other wire connectors in the prior art require tools to strip electric wire and care must be taken to avoid damaging the copper conductor.